rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Izumi
Yuki Izumi is a protagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Affiliations Physical Appearance Yuki is a slender girl the height of an average teenager. She has a pale complexion and long,messy creamy blonde hair with red, blue and brown streaks. She has blood red eyes, her left sometimes turning grey.When showing her wolf ears,they appear creamy yellow,and protrude from the top of her head.She also has a bushy tail the color of her ears. Her usual outfit is an olive long sleeved shirt rolled up to her elbows.Underneath the shirt are bandages covering her chest.On the back of her shirt is her symbol. She also wears dark denim pants and black combat boots.When fighting,she puts on a black fingerless gloves with a grey cuff on her left hand.She sometimes wears an amulet. Attire/Wardrobe Hobbies Yuki mostly creates music and plays instruments such as the ocarina,the piano,recorder,guitar and harmonica as a hobby.She often composes music for the piano,then converts it to rock music for her guitar.Sometimes,she makes dubstep remixes of her favourite songs. She also creates clothing and plushies in her free time. Personality Yuki is a girl who often works alone.Though,once she becomes a friend of someone,she is known to be a very cheerful and straightforward person around them,and will be very loyal to them. She also has a mischievous side and a cocky attitude at times. She uses her abilities to prank others by creating illusions of their fears or wildest dreams; which often ends up with her getting revenge-pranked. She has small love of threatening people in a fight even if they don't work and is occasionally head-strong. Early Life Yuki was born in a forest with her twin sister,Haya.She was a fearless child,and often went on adventures with her father,Rouga. Sometimes,she would help her mother with chores. One day,she goes into a human village when she was separated from Rouga. Children threw rocks at her and called her a freak because of her being a werewolf. This causes Yuki to be afraid of humans. Yuki's mother dies when she was 6, giving birth to her sister, Mitsuki. At the age of 10,she started to take walks in the forest without her father.One day,she was attacked by a demon that almost clawed her eye out leaving a scarred eye that she would hide with her illusions. Luckily her Rouga heard his daughter's screams and ran to the rescue, a sword in hand. He fought the demon and eventually killed it,but was left with many scars. Rouga then tells Yuki that he was a demon slayer and that Yuki would soon become one. Shortly after that,Rouga was sent on a mission and never came back.The werewolves started talking about him and believed that he had died.Yuki refused to believe that fact,and took Rouga's sword,then ran away. Yuki trains for years in the mountains with her father's sword,which she had modified and now called Breaker.At first,she had troubles using it,as it was very heavy and she lost her balance a lot but after a while she got used to handling it.She encounters demons,fight them and defeats them with her ice powers,which she didn't know she had been born with.A few days later she sees a child being attacked by demons and tried to save him,but failed.She goes berserk and bursts into flames,before beating the demons to a pulp. At the age of 15,she is granted the power to create illusions and many other things by a mysterious man in her dreams,as he had seen that she was having difficulties interacting with people and carrying her weapon.She tries to thank him,but he had disappeared. Year later,she goes to a place where she usually trains,but has an accident and stumbles into an unknown place.There, she meets people that she usually wouldn't see at her place. Combat Abilities/Strategies Powers/Abilities Ice-The ability to make and manipulate ice. Fire-The ability to make and manipulate fire,which is very weird,as she has ice powers. Illusions-The ability to make life-like illusions. Bloodwraith Cradle-This allows Yuki to store anything except living things with the markings on her palms.Has infinite space. Quotes "Woof." "KIRBY IS SHAPED LIKE A FRIEND!" "Oi!You're eating my burrito!....Eh.That's okay.I have an endless supply of them." Trivia On the RWBY Wiki Chat where all of these characters came from, she is known as Yuki Burrito Izumi. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists